


Little Bird

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dad Zarkon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mother Allura, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: The Alteans and the Galra have been at war for nearly a thousand years. Countless lives have been lost, and Prince Lance of Altea is miserable. His planet is being ruined, pulled apart and shattered by the enemy, but then... a peace treaty comes up, and gives Lance the chance to save his planet.However, it might not all be as Lance seems, and Lance is in for more than an adventure than he realises. The Galra are much more cunning and menacing than he ever thought, and he may have made the biggest mistake of his life.





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koutahoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutahoes/gifts).



Prince Lance of Altea was sat cross legged in one of the many hallways his home had to offer. Some of the mice of Altea were currently running around, playing with each other, and he was sat watching them with a smile. His chin rest in his hand, his elbow rested on his knee, and he felt at peace. His spare hand reached forward as one of the mice fell over, helping it to stand back up. The mouse rubbed it’s head against Lance’s finger, and he smiled softly before frowning. The mice froze and looked behind him, before running, dispersing into many of the hidden mouse holes in the Palace. Lance looked over his shoulder and stumbled to his feet.  
  
Zarkon, leader of the Galra Empire, was stood there, a small army of sentries behind him. Fear struck Lance in the heart, and he didn’t dare to look away as he slowly backed up to the side of the room. Maybe he could press one of the buttons for the cameras, bring attention to the fact that the Galra had somehow gotten into the Palace. If it were his dying move, so be it, at least he could save other lives.  
  
But then the group of Galra moved forward, ignoring him. Lance followed them with his eyes.  
  
“They leave their Crown Prince so unguarded?” Someone scoffed as they walked by and Lance’s eyes left the leader, to fall on a small Galra boy. He was about as old as Lance was, and was staring at him with a raised eyebrow as they walked by. He smirked and winked and then went silent, looking back ahead of him.  
  
Lance slowly followed them through the hallways of the Palace, leading to the meeting room. He swallowed harshly, keeping his distance, keeping his guard up. He didn’t know what was happening and he really didn’t like this. His Mother wouldn’t like this, his Grandfather wouldn’t like this. Lance didn’t know why the Galra were here, they hadn’t been invited, so how had they even gotten into the castle?

 

But the moment they walked through the castle doors, the Galra Leader’s name was annouced and Lance’s mouth dropped open. His Mother and Grandfather were there, waiting for the company.  
  
“And Crown Prince Lance, of Altea.”  
  
Lance shot the guard a look before rushing past the Galra presence to stand by his Mother’s side. Immediately, she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile before she looked away, something like guilt on her face.  
  
“Mother?”  
  
“Hush.”  
  
Silence seemed to echo around the room before King Alfor stood, and Lance turned to watch his Grandfather.  
  
“Zarkon; you sent us word of wanting to create a peace treaty with the people of Altea. We agreed to speak with you, and you bring an army?”  
  
“King Alfor, I only bring sentries with me in case of the need to protect myself. Forgive me for not trusting the people we have been at war with for nearly a thousand years, now.”  
  
Lance had to give it to him. The guy had strats.  
  
King Alfor remained silent, before nodding his head. “You said that you had an offer for Altea in return for the treaty. What is that offer?”  
  
Lance flickered his eyes to the Galra stood on the floor, and saw the boy he had seen smirk at him. He had to repress a shudder.  
  
“This here,” Zarkon rested his hand on the small Galra’s shoulder, and looked up, proud. “This is my son. He had just become legal age of marriage, and I do believe the Altean Prince has as well.”  
  
Allura immediately stood forward. “My son is not a bargaining chip, and yours should not be either, Zarkon.”  
  
Zarkon carried on, as if she hadn’t spoken. “A marriage between the two royal families of Altea and the Galra will not only bring peace, but also further economical, political and scientific progress in both communities. We are royals, and this is how we do our business, Princess.”  
  
There was silence. Lance turned to look at his Mother and Grandfather, both of them looking lost. To bring peace to the Alteans and to further so much would benefit the whole planet with so much. To deny this could cost countless lives. Lance chewed on his lip.  
  
He had just come of age, which meant he now had his own royal duties to attend to. Slowly, he stepped forward, catching the eye of everyone in the room.  
  
“I accept the marriage proposal and the treaty with Altea.”  
  
There was silence; the Galra looked shocked, and the Prince was staring at him with wide eyes. Allura’s hand pulled Lance back with shock on her face and he carefully knocked it away.  
  
“It’s my duty as Crown Prince to help bring peace to Altea and to further society as we know it. This allows me, and us, to do that. It is my duty, and I humbly accept it, Mother.”  
  
Allura looked like she was going to burst into tears, and she pulled Lance into a hug, one that he gladly accepted and returned. Alfor cleared his throat. “We will find rooms for you to stay until the wedding. I trust we will be having a traditional Altean, as you will be taking our Prince from us?”  
  
Zarkon bowed his head. “If that makes it easier, of course.”  
  
“Show the Galra to their rooms please, Leeson.”  
  
One of the guards stepped forward, ushering them out the room, and Lance clung to his Mother, tearing up as he buried his face into her shoulder.


End file.
